


Sunshine and Foils: Alternate Ending

by RainbowMartin



Series: Sunshine and Foils [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, in which the Dark Sides succeed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMartin/pseuds/RainbowMartin
Summary: Alternate ending to Sunshine and Foils (alternate chapter 9).





	Sunshine and Foils: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Major character deaths, villain Deceit, intrusive thoughts, violence, blood, swords, unhappy ending, character corruption, dehumanization.**

**Previously**

As Roman and Marston continued to fight, Roman was aware that Virgil had dropped back down next to Patton and had finally managed to touch him without him pulling away. He had tugged Patton into his lap and was cradling him against his chest, rocking him and talking quietly. Roman couldn’t hear what he was saying, and couldn’t break concentration to try and listen. Meanwhile, Logan was standing in front of the two of them protectively, glaring at Deceit with the kind of look that said  _ try anything, and I won’t just break your nose. _

Roman was so proud of them.

They were his heroes.

He fought harder.

Marston didn’t seem to ever get tired. No matter how much effort Roman put into the swordfight as well as the battle between their minds, he had to face the facts: he was losing. He was quickly becoming tired, and most of his energy now was going into blocking the sword blows and the dark intrusive thoughts. He knew he could only keep this up for so long. But he kept going.

“I will not let you take over Thomas’ life,” he growled. “I refuse. Do you hear me? I refuse!”

Marston’s impassive exterior gave nothing away, but he suddenly hit Roman with a wave of devastating, cripplingly terrifying thoughts as if to say  _ your refusal means nothing to me. _ Roman felt like the breath had been knocked out of him physically, and he couldn't stop himself from dropping his sword to clutch at his head. He fell to his knees.

_ I'm sorry, Thomas, _ he thought.  _ I tried. _

The pale sword rose up above his head. Roman closed his eyes.

* * *

  
  


Marston paid no attention to the screams of horror and grief that Logan and Virgil let out as Roman’s body collapsed against the ground. Immediately, everything was easier. There was no more bright light at the end of the tunnel tempting Thomas to weaken himself and open himself up for failure. No need for hopes and dreams anymore.

“Roman! Roman!” shrieked Virgil, and he made as if to move towards the slain body on the ground. Something was stopping him. It seemed that he couldn't bear to let go of Patton.

Without bothering to wipe the blood off his blade, Marston began to walk towards his next target, the one he had tormented for days, who had almost found the strength to come back. That wouldn't do. He had to go.

“No, please,” Virgil whimpered, trying to cover Patton's body with his own. “Please, don't hurt him, no, not Patton, please, please.”

Logan was struggling wordlessly as Deceit and Apathy, who had appeared when Roman fell, held him back. His own hand was clamped over his mouth and he gazed with devastated eyes at Virgil.

It didn't take much strength to kick Virgil away from Morality. It also didn't take much strength to sink his sword through the light blue polo shirt, or to watch as the blood pooled onto the ground. This time, Virgil didn't scream. He just collapsed on top of Patton's body like all the strings holding him up had been cut. He held the corpse as if that would stop the blood from leaving him.

The light in Logan’s eyes was fading. There was nothing keeping him human anymore. His hand lowered. Nothing stopped him from speaking, but he still said nothing.

Anxiety wasn't necessary anymore, either. With Morality gone, there was no reason to worry about friends or family or what people thought. Without Creativity, there was no need to fear failure. Physical safety could easily be covered by the new Logic. And so Virgil's body joined Patton's and Roman's on the ground, lifeless.

“Well done,” Deceit said. “And with that out of the way…” He released Logic, who simply stared blankly into space. “Tomorrow, you will convince Thomas that he no longer needs to stay in touch with his friends. In fact, block their numbers.”

“Yeah, who cares if they hate him afterwards?” Apathy added. “It doesn't really matter.”

“He will delete the YouTube channel as well, with Impulsivity’s help. It's never been a reliable career, you've always known that. Much safer and smarter to go back to chemistry now that Creativity isn't running his life.”

“You're right,” said Logic. “I have always known that. I've always fought the others and their ridiculous ideals and absurdly unrealistic lifestyle they chose for him. But…” He looked at the bodies of his former family and faltered briefly.

“Come now, don't you see? They were only holding Thomas back from what he could have been all along,” Deceit said. “It's better that they're gone. They aren't  _ real _ , Logic. They never were.”

“Of course they weren't real,” Logic agreed, and there was no more hesitation in his voice. “There’s no point in simply standing here any longer. We should leave the subconscious at once before we, too, are lost.”

There were no more Dark Sides without their foils. They were just the Sides. And as the Sides walked out of the subconscious, Roman, Patton, and Virgil faded out of the sunshine as if they had never existed. Because, of course, they never had.


End file.
